


yeah she's got a criminal mind

by goldendrachma



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Gen, background bluesey, background pynch, bronan is everything to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldendrachma/pseuds/goldendrachma
Summary: “I want you to be my bridesmaid,” said Blue, as if that is a sentence one heard everyday.“You want me to what,” deadpanned Ronan.“Bridesgroom?” suggested Blue.“Bridesman,” corrected Ronan, not missing a beat.or: how asking Ronan to be Blue's bridesmaid goes.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	yeah she's got a criminal mind

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I wrote this 2 years ago. I found it last night, made a few tweaks and here it is. I don't know where it came from, but I'm not complaining. Also, nothing suggests in this fic that Adam and Ronan are indeed dating but it's important for me that you know that they are. 
> 
> Title from Under the Gun by The Killers.

“I want you to be my bridesmaid,” said Blue, as if that is a sentence one heard everyday.

“You want me to what,” deadpanned Ronan.

“Bridesgroom?” suggested Blue.

“Bridesman,” corrected Ronan, not missing a beat.

“So you do listen to Gansey”.

“Can you just fucking explain to me what’s going on your mind?,” Ronan implored.

“Well, I thought it would be your honor to be my bridesman or whatever they’re called on the most important day of my life”.

I thought the most important day of your life was when you touched an alpaca in Thailand.”

“How- it was an elephant, Lynch. There aren’t any alpacas in Thailand.”

“Did you check?,” asked Ronan.

“Excuse me?”

“Did you check everywhere if there aren’t any alpacas in Thailand? Seems a bit of a stretch to assume there are no alpacas in Thailand. You never know.”

“For fucks’ sake,” Blue threw her hands up in the air, “I don’t have time for this shit, will you be my bridesmaid or not. I can ask Adam if you’re not up for it”

Ronan pointed an accusatory finger at her, “don’t you fucking dare, Sargent.” A pause, “so what’s the color scheme? Is this a long dress or short dress kinda wedding?”.

“Is it too wild to think that you would totally rock a dress?” Blue mused, dragging her gaze up and down as if imagining him wearing a dress. Ronan scoffed and Blue looked up at him surprised at the hint of his manic grin.

“Too wild? Please, I already rock skirts. I’m Irish.” Blue couldn’t have chosen a better brides-manmaid.

“Weren’t kilts supposed to be scottish?”

“How are you marrying a history nerd and not know that the Irish also use kilts.”

“I thought that you, as Gansey’s best friend, would know that it’s extremely easy to tune him out”.

The smile Ronan shot her way was so genuine that Blue felt just like when she caressed those elephants in Peru for the first time: blessed and in disbelief.

“Touché, which brings me to why the fuck I am not Gansey’s best man?,” demanded Ronan. “Is it gonna be Adam? Because I will feel betrayed if it’s Adam.” Ronan had the audacity to pout.

“Oh, he won”.

“He what?”.

“We did rock paper scissors on who gets whom,” Blue shrugged unapologetically.

“Wow, I feel so flattered”, said Ronan in a flat voice.

“I’m kidding,” Blue waited for Ronan to fully release his puff of air and said, “we threw a coin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, and any mistakes you may find as english isn't my first language.


End file.
